Just Friends
by RaiKimLover
Summary: songfic gavin degraws song Just Friends. RaiKim, but in Clay's POV R&R thanks


Gavin DeGraw - Just Friends

Clays POV

I stood there watching you in the darkness of the club. You were completely unaware that I was there. But then again you were kissing Raimundo, so its only natural that you didn't see me there. From where I was standing, you looked like you were in love. The twinkling in your eyes made it obvious . The way your hand gripped his own

_I saw you there last night_

_standing in the dark_

_You were acting so in love _

_With your hand upon his heart._

The next day, I decided to face you about it. It was a wonder how I trusted you for so long. How long had this been going on? Just friends, ha, you have to be kidding me. I can't believe I fell for you, for your act. How could someone so pretty like you, so smart, want some cowboy like me. I approached you. "Kimiko, we need to talk." "Uh, ok sure. What about?" "I saw you at the club last night..kissing..Raimundo." She looked horrified for a second that her little secret had been found out. "Clay, Im so sorry. Its..just..well..Raimundo, when he told me he liked me, well are emotions kinda skyrocketed." This was one of the times I wished we told Raimundo, Omi, and Master Fung, everyone else too, about us dating. Too late for that now. "Kimiko, just tell me. Am I the one you want to be with or not?" Her eyes filled with sadness. "No, Clay, Im sorry, but I've always liked Raimundo more than a friend, and since he never returned my feelings, and then you asked me, I couldn't say no to you. Im sorry", she said as she turned and walked away.

_You were just friends_

_At least, that_s _what you said_

_Now I know better_

_from his fingers in your hair_

_I'll forgive you for what you've done_

_If you say that Im the one_

I knew it was over. It made me sad a little bit, but what could I do. I still want you with me. I wish it wasn't over. But I know it is. Now when you see me, you try to make me happy, but It doesn't work. None of your funny stories or pictures can make me happy again. I will just take time..I hope. I think of all the times we snuck out and we would go places to be together. Now I wonder. Were you just faking affection too?

_I've had other options too_

_But I'll I want is you_

_Girl, your body fits me like a glove_

_And you shower me with words you love_

I saw you again last night..with Raimundo. It was the final blow. I truly knew it was over. You were both in the courtyard holding hands, walking along in comfortable silence. A small part of me wanted to kill Raimundo, tear you both apart, but a larger part was happy, just to see you happy. I knew the time was coming.. I could feel myself finally letting go. Of you. Of us.

_Well you were just friends_

_At least thats what you said_

_Now I know better_

_From his fingers in your hair,_

_I'd forgive you for what you've done_

_If you say that Im the one_

The next day, you and Raimundo told everyone that you were both now dating. Another time I wish we told everyone. Your smile lit up the day, everyday it seemed. Now that you had who you really wanted all along. But now I see the truth. We weren't meant to be. The way you look at him, its filled with love and I know I could've never given you that.

_Its time I stop and lay it on the line_

_But you don't leave me with a choice this time_

_Why, couldn't you choose_

_You know why, I trust in you_

Raimundo treats you like a queen, where I treated you like a princess. Everything I did wrong he did right. But I knew you were both meant to be. Together. I walked up to you. "Kimiko." She smiled. "Yes?" "I happy for you, for both of you." Her eyes flicked with sadness but in a flash was gone with happiness once again. "Thanks Clay, that means a lot to me, to both of us, that is if he knew." "Its really good to see you happy." After that I gradually grew happy again. I started saying my Texas metaphors again and laughed at things Kimiko did. They were perfect for each other. They may fight and yell sometimes and when they disagree it gets a little heated but they always forgive and forget. And they love each other for it.

_I forgive you for what you've done_

_If you say that Im the one_

_I forgive you for what you've done_

_If you say that Im the one_

_I forgive you for what you've done_

_If you say that Im the one_

_I forgive you_.

**Another songfic by me. Any ways I have really good news. I tihkn my writers block is gone. I have one story my friend Hothead1001 is going to help me decide to put up or not. If so it will be labeled Slaves and stolen kisses. But I might do one, with Raimundo and Kimiko in Beauty and the Geek. I saw the show on MTV and I was like why not. Just to let you know. **

**Oh by the way, for anyone who read snow white queen I put it back into the english section. And for Will it be? I accidently put the next chapter form strain on us in Will It be? instead but thats fixed now too. Sorry for both of them- love **

**Raikimlover **


End file.
